The Promise
by Tedsmosh
Summary: This is a Present to a friend, and amazing artist Riachinko. Her art inspired this story. Brian has a promise he needs to make.


Brian had been sitting in Stewie's room for the past hour. He wasn't entirely sure when the boy would come home from his trip to the park, but he couldn't bring himself to leave in fear of not being able to build up the courage again. Concealed in his hands was a box, one of the most important boxes of his life. This box symbolized a promise, one that had eluded him for months.

He had known about Stewie's love for him for a year now, but could never bring himself to bring it up. He had let the boy suffer as he went on his own search for love. He never found it of course, the only places he ever managed to find himself in were bars and shitty clubs. His grip on the box tightened, tears making their way to the brink of his eyes. He had to muster up everything to hold them back. The pain he had caused his friend reflecting back on himself.

He sat there for a couple minutes more, eyes tightly closed before he felt himself calm down. He opened his eyes, vision slightly blurry as his paw raised to wipe them. He got up and started to pace around the room, back and forth between the closet and the bookshelf.

"Come on, Brian, get ahold of yourself." He voiced out loud trying to convince himself that everything was going to be fine.

He noticed he was shaking slightly. He was nervous, no he was more than that, he was straight up scared. Not for the contents of the past, but what the future could hold for him. He didn't like the feeling of being completely vulnerable, But that's all he could be at that moment. He decided to put the box on the table before getting down on all fours.

"One." He said as he raised himself back up from a pushup. "Two...Three...Four…" This continued until he heard the front door open. His entire body went stiff, causing his arms to give out sending him face first into the ground. He quickly got back up, only slightly feeling the pain in his nose. He had more important things to focus on. He quickly grabbed the box putting it behind his back before taking a seat in the tiny plastic chair, waiting.

Stewie was grumbling to himself as his mother carried him. "Did you enjoy your time at the park, sweetie?" She continued talking to Stewie as he continued to ignore her rambling.

"Set me down, woman!" He immediately started yelling as soon as they had entered the house. He began struggling, as he just couldn't take the condescending attitude of his mother anymore. She must have gotten the message because she set him down in the living room.

"Ok, you go have fun. I'm going to go make dinner now." She said ruffling his hair before leaving into the kitchen.

Stewie immediately fixed his hair before making his way up the stairs, looking for Brian. "Where is that damn dog? I could really use the time away from the rest of this stressful family." He approached the door to his room before opening it and seeing the dog sitting at his table staring at him like a deer in the headlights.

Brian jumped at the movement from the door. He knew it was about to open, but seeing Stewie made him increasingly nervous. He quickly stood up not entirely sure what to say. "Uh...Hey there." He awkwardly mumbled out.

Stewie raised an eyebrow. "Whats wrong with you? You look like you just ran over another dog." He winced at his words, realizing this was always a sore subject for the dog.

Brian wasn't phased by the comment at all, his mind too concerned with his next choice of words. He took a few shaky steps forward. "Stewie…" He was having troubles finding the right words. "Stewie, I want you to have something…" He pulled the box from behind his back. He looked directly into the boys eyes. "I have known about your feelings towards me for a long time now...And until about three months ago, I completely ignored them hoping they would go away. That was a mistake…" His gaze fell to the floor.

Stewie was completely shocked at what the dog had just said. Sure it was true, but he thought the dog was ignorant to it all. Apparently it was all a front. He stood there for a second before directing his look of bewilderment to the tiny box in the dogs hand. "What is it?"

Brian froze up again before forcing himself to move. He took another couple of steps closer until he was a few feet from the boy. He lowered himself to one knee before gathering up the courage to look up at the boy. "Stewie, I have come to realize that you mean everything to me. You are the only true reason I get out of bed in the morning, and the only reason I am still alive to this day…" His words were shaky but no less passionate. "Stewie...I love you." He raised the box before opening it, revealing a simple ring made of silver. "I want you to have this as a promise. A promise that I will make up for everything terrible I have ever done to you. A promise that I will always be by your side. A promise that I will love you." He stared deep into Stewie's eyes, further enhancing his words with meaning.

Stewie stood there, a completely blank expression on his face as he stared back at Brian. All of this was just too much. He was trying to process everything that had just happened. It all replayed back in his mind. Brian admitting to knowing about his feelings, confessing his own love, the ring… Suddenly his expression changed as he rapidly started shaking his smiling face up and down.

"Yes, Brian, I accept your promise, and I accept your love." He practically jumped on the dog throwing his arms around Brian's neck, knocking them both backwards to the ground. Stewie immediately went in for a kiss while Brian was pinned under him. He had wanted this more than anything, and was not about to wait.

Brian suddenly felt tiny lips on his own. It didn't take him long to close his eyes and drift off into the kiss. Everything about it felt right. He wrapped his arms around the boy, stroking up and down his back, moaning slightly into Stewie's mouth. Their tongues intertwining.

After a short while Stewie pulled away, panting. He was out of breath. He looked down at the dog beneath him. "That was everything I wanted it to be, and more." He gave a smile before resting his head on the dogs chest, rubbing his fingers up and down though his fur.

Brian looked at the ceiling just enjoying the close embrace. He gave a sigh of relief as he closed his eyes. "I love you so much, kid." He gave the boy a small squeeze as he relaxed.

"I love you too, dog" He said giggling as he also closed his eyes.

They sat there in complete silence, until Brian could feel Stewie was asleep. He slowly stood up, careful not to wake the baby as he made his way over to the crib laying down with Stewie still cuddled up close to him. He closed his eyes once more, drifting off into sleep with dreams of his new bright future with the one he loved. Stewie Griffin.


End file.
